


Little Hands, Big Hearts

by AcesOfSpade



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (1963), Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Kidfic, family fic, hand of fear fix-it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-22
Updated: 2014-04-22
Packaged: 2018-01-20 08:58:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1504445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AcesOfSpade/pseuds/AcesOfSpade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Instead of the Doctor leaving her behind, Sarah Jane stayed on the TARDIS while the Doctor dealt with the events of the Deadly Assasain. The Old Girl must like Sarah, because she's still around seven, even eight faces later.<br/>This is the story of the Doctor and his best friend, Miss Sarah Jane Smith, and a love that defies the odds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Hands, Big Hearts

All it took was a few words, enough to change his mind. All she had to say was that, if the Time Lords didn't see her, nothing bad could happen. 

She did stay out of sight, by staying in her room aboard the TARDIS, cross-legged on her bed, anxiously awaiting the return of the scarf-clad alien.

He came back much later, telling her of his adventure on his home planet. She had fallen asleep leaning against him. He didn't want to move her. He liked the feeling of someone sleeping against him.

When they met Leela of the Sevateem, Sarah was wary at first, but grew to enjoy her prescence.

Romana was much the same. Romana I, anyway. Romana II was wonderful, and reminded the Doctor of himself, in a way.

Sarah had taken Adric under her wing almost immediatly. He was only a child, really. Someone had to mother him. She wouldn't let it show, but when he died, she was devistated.

She was much the same with Nyssa. Of course, the young Trakenite was much different than the Alzarian, but she still mothered her none-the-less.

Tegan Jovanka was a wonderful change from the string of alien copanions. A modern, take-no-nonsense Australian girl who did most everything in a skirt. Sarah admired her for it.

When the Doctor regenerated, all four companions showed different signs of grief. Adric locked himself in his room with countless math books, Sarah could've easily been found curled up in the library. Nyssa and Tegan hadn't known the fourth Doctor very well, so they tried to cheer up Sarah and Adric.

A few weeks, relatively speaking, after the Doctor regenerated, Sarah had approached him with some brilliant news.

They were going to be parents.

Oh, how the Doctor's face lit up. Those blue eyes, how they sparkled. Tegan had given Sarah a hug when she found out, and turned around and threatened the Doctor, saying if he hurt Sarah, or the child, he better hide. Nyssa had congratulated both the Doctor and Sarah. Adric, being a young boy of no older than 12, was curious and confused about childbearing, even if he was a genius.

When Adric died, the TARDIS was silent. No noise could be heard other than the rise and fall of the Time Rotor and the sound of the brakes. No one knew what to say or what to do. They had watched it happen, Adric's death. Sarah had taken his death possibly the hardest of everyone. She had seen Adric as a son, and to watch your son die.... She had taken to finding a room on the TARDIS not many people entered to cry in, away from the Doctor, Nyssa and Tegan.

By the time Turlough had come aboard, Sarah had given birth. There were two infants aboard the time ship now, so things had changed slightly. Sarah stayed back while the Doctor, Tegan and Turlough went and saved worlds, taking care of her twins. They had named them Josephine and Harold, after two of the Doctor's friends. The Doctor would occasionally sneak a quick kiss while Sarah was watching them, and she wouldn't have it any other way.

If anyone had told Sarah at 22 years old, before she had met the Doctor, that she would fall in love with a daft old man in a blue box and one day, give him children, she would've said they had gone mad. Now, not so much, since that was her reality.

**Author's Note:**

> This is basically me, both shamelessly shipping, and counteracting the number of fics involving Rose Tyler in the Doctor Who tag. I'm not bashing any fics or authors, I just think we needed some nice diversity.


End file.
